Problem: $\dfrac{8}{6} - \dfrac{1}{8} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 4}{6 \times 4}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{32}{24}} - {\dfrac{3}{24}} $ $ = \dfrac{{32} - {3}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{29}{24}$